


En scène !

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Nyotalia, Nyotalia South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Relationships: Spamano, nyospamano
Kudos: 2





	En scène !

-Chiara ! Chiara tu es prête ? Demanda Felicia en toquant à la porte de la chambre de sa soeur.  
-Oui oui ! Presque…J’arrive. Répondit-elle.  
Suspicieuse, Felicia se permit d’ouvrir la porte et découvrit sa soeur essayant de tresser ses cheveux et également un peu trop maquillée.  
-Tu veux de l’aide ? Lui proposa Felicia.  
-J-Je m’en sors très bien toute seule !  
Felicia rigola gentiment et avança vers sa soeur, celle-ci s’en sortait passablement avec ses cheveux mais il avait moyen de faire mieux, Felicia prit alors les longs cheveux brun de Chiara dans les mains et commença par les brosser pour ensuite réaliser une tresse en queue de poisson assez rapidement sous les yeux subjugué de sa soeur.  
-Que… Comment tu arrives à faire ça, c’est magnifique.. S’étonna Chiara.  
-éhéh, ce n’est pas si difficile, c’est Marianne qui m’a apprit à le faire. Et quant à ton maquillage, il est un peu trop lourd, je vais t’arranger et tu vas être toute jolie !  
Chiara était dans ses petits souliers, déçue de ne pas avoir pu se maquiller et se coiffer comment il le fallait, elle ferma les yeux pendant que sa petite soeur retirait le surplus de fard à paupière de son visage et son rouge à lèvres, malgré qu’elle l’avait bien appliqué, la couleur était bien trop vive.  
Felicia plaça un peu de fard rose clair mélangé à du mauve sur ses paupières, rajouta un peu de blush rouge très doux sur ses joues.  
-Et voilààà, tu es magnifique ! Dit Felicia, toute enjouée.  
Chiara se regarda dans le miroir, le maquillage que lui avait fait sa soeur était très doux et naturel et les couleurs s’accordait à ses yeux donnant un résultat plus que satisfaisant, elle remit son serre-tête et avança pour sortir de sa chambre tandis que sa soeur semblait la regardait d’un petit air malicieux.  
-Allons-y, on va vraiment être en retard sinon. Dit Chiara.  
-Oui oui mais dis moi d’abord… A qui essayes-tu de plaire ? C’est il ou elle ?  
Chiara se mit à rougir jusqu’au oreilles, la surprise de cette question lui fit garder le silence un moment.  
-Personne ! Je suis amoureuse de personne, je voulais juste… être jolie, je ne peux pas ?  
Felicia rigola, elle distinguait clairement que sa soeur venait d’omettre la vérité, elle lui prit alors la main.  
-Si tu ne vas pas plus vite, je sens que ton professeur ne sera pas content, c’est votre répétition générale après tout. Insista-t-elle.  
finalement, les deux italiennes accélérèrent le pas vers l’école où elles prenaient des cours depuis maintenant deux ans, Félicia avait choisit art tandis que Chiara faisait du théâtre, ayant pourtant choisit ce cours par défaut, elle se plaisait beaucoup à interpréter une multitude de personnages différent tout en laissant libre court à son expression lors de la création de scènette. A la fin de chaque semestre, les élèves étaient tenu de présenter une pièce lors d’un spectacle qu’ils avaient décidé et préparée tous ensemble durant les derniers mois.  
Lorsqu’elle furent arrivée au bâtiment de l’école, Chiara fonça directement vers la salle de spectacle, ouvrant discrètement les portes de celle-ci.  
-Chiara !! Juste à temps ! S’écria l’une de ses camarades.  
-Pa-pardon du retard. Bredouilla Chiara.

Sa camarade lui tendit alors son costume qu’elle enfila sans plus attendre derrière un paravent, c’était celui d’une civile vêtue d’une jolie robe, Chiara n’avait qu’un petit rôle dans la pièce qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes inventé, l’histoire se voulait assez comique avec une romance autour où un un prince tentait de conquérir le coeur d’une jeune fille. Habillé de son costume, Chiara avait le rôle de la soeur de la jeune fille à qui elle lui racontait tout ses secrets. Elle resta dans les coulisses avec les autres, observant la scène qui se déroulait, c’était celle où la jeune fille faisait découvrir la ville au prince après l’avoir rencontré en empêchant des voyous de voler son porte-feuille, ces deux rôles principaux était joué par Abel et Rosa, tout deux étaient plutôt bon acteur. Abel avait commencé le théâtre l’année passée, en même temps que Chiara tandis que pour Rosa, c’était sa première année. Lorsque leur scène termina, Abel se retira dans les coulisses, se dirigeant rapidement vers un beau brun au cheveux long qu’il venait d’apercevoir, celui-ci tenait un violon dans sa main dont l’une des cordes s’était cassée.  
-Tu as cassé ton instrument ?  
-Oui, le professeur m’a dit qu’il devait y avoir des cordes de rechange dans la pièce de stockage de l’école. Expliqua Joao.  
-Je vais t’aider. Lui dit Abel en l’embrassant sur le front.  
Ils entrèrent alors dans la grande pièce, même le plafond était vraiment haut, cette ne servait effectivement pas qu’au cours de théâtre bien qu’ils l’utilisaient le plus souvent mais également à ceux d’art et de musique et se composait de quelque vieux échafaud en métal où était installé beaucoup de matériel en vrac les uns sur les autres.  
-Normalement c’est dans une boite à outils rouge. Expliqua Joao.  
Ils regardèrent ensemble après cette quelconque boite, espérant qu’elle soit près de là où avait été regroupé le matériel de musique.  
-Je crois que je l’ai trouvé ! Dit Abel.  
Abel pointa du doigt une boite rouge en métal correspond à la description que Joao avait reçue cependant, cette boite était au dernier étage de l’échafaud et inaccessible pour eux.  
-Il n’y aurait pas une échelle ? Se demanda Joao.  
-Pas besoin, je vais grimper.  
-Hein ? Arrête tu pourrais te blesser ! S’inquiéta le brun. -Au pire on ira en acheter au magasin, c’est pas très grave. Rajouta-t-il.  
-Ca va aller, tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi mon amour.

Au devant de la scène, Chiara jouait finalement avec Rosa, le moment représenté est celui où Rosa rentre chez elle et explique sa rencontre avec le prince à sa grande soeur. Chiara était toujours très détendue lorsqu’elle jouait devant tout le monde, ce n’était pas le cas lorsqu’elle avait commencé le théatre, elle ne se rendait même pas compte de son talent, elle interprétait très bien les personnages comme si elle les devenait, Rosa l’admirait pour cela mais jamais elle n’avait osé lui en avait fait part.  
-Bravo les filles ! Au suivant, c’est au tour des majordomes du prince. Annonça leur professeur.  
Chiara et Rosa se ruèrent ensemble dans les coulisses en emportant le décors, aidée par les autres.  
-Chiara, tu es toujours aussi jolie aujourd’hui !! Dit-elle en touchant le bout de sa tresse.  
-Je-euh-oui je sais. S’embrouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre.  
-Quelque chose est tombé ? Ca vient de la pièce de stockage. Se questionna Chiara.  
Elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la pièce du fond, ayant toute deux un mauvais pressentiment, rejoints par d’autres camarades. Lorsqu’elles ouvrèrent la porte, Joao était paniqué, Abel était à terre, souffrant au niveau de sa jambe droite où du sang coulait, s’étant surement coupé à l’échafaud en tombant.  
-Appeler vite une ambulance ! Je vais prévenir le professeur. S’alarma Rosa.  
L’agitation soudain avait déjà interpellé le professeur qui arrivait là où ses élèves venait de se rassembler, malgré ses blessures, Abel était toujours très conscient, seul sa jambe le faisait souffrir. Tout se passa très vite, le professeur calma tout le monde et l’ambulance arriva à peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils prirent le blond en charge. L’un de leur deux professeurs l’accompagna, Joao était frustré de ne pouvoir venir avec son petit-ami puisqu’il était toujours sous la responsabilités de son professeur de musique, il retourna à son cours à contre-coeur. Le calme et l’inquiétude se mit alors à régner, lorsque leur professeur s’adressa finalement à tous.  
-Reprenons la répétition tout le monde, votre ami va être soigné, je suis sure que tout se passera bien et je vous donnerez des nouvelles de lui dès que j’en reçois de mon collègue. Ce serait dommage d’abandonner la répétition maintenant, Abel lui même tient beaucoup à notre pièce.  
La répétition reprit aux mots de leur professeur, ne présentant que les scènes sans le prince, ce qui laissait Rosa assez souvent sur le coté à regarder les autres sur scène lorsqu’elle finit par s’adresser à son professeur.  
-Monsieur, je voulais savoir si c’était possible que quelqu’un remplace le rôle du prince au moins pour une seule scène car je ne me sens pas encore prête pour celle-ci. Expliqua-t-elle.  
-Je comprend tout à fait, ça doit être possible oui, Chiara !! paella-t-il.  
Chiara, qui était située dans les coulisses sorti discrètement sa tête de derrière le rideau et se dirigea vers le professeur.  
-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.  
-Je me rappelle que tu as toujours retenu très vite ton texte, tu accepterais de jouer le rôle du prince pour aider Rosa ? Ce n’est qu’une seule scène. Lui proposa-t-il.  
-Que moi ? Le rôle du prince ?!  
-S’il te plait Chiara, c’est la scène où ils sont au bal, il y a beaucoup d’interactions et ça me stresse vraiment. Insista Rosa.  
Chiara prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir, toutes ses idées s’emmêlait dans sa tête, la chance c’est qu’à force de regarder les répétitions, elle connaissait déjà une partie du texte du prince. Son regard fut alors attiré par celui de l’espagnole qui attendait impatiemment une réponse, gêné, elle baissa la tête en acquiescent.  
-D’accord…Mais je le fais pour notre spectacle, pas pour toi.  
-Oh super ! T’es géniale Chiara. S’écria Rosa.  
Rosa fut si heureuse qu’elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, Chiara devint rouge face à la surprise et chercha à se débattre cependant, Rosa ne la laissa pas faire.  
Après cette décision, elles prirent ensemble une dizaine de minutes pour relire leur texte, en particulier Chiara, enfin prête, et malgré les quelques oublis de texte, l’italienne s’en était vraiment bien sortie et maintenant arrivait le moment où elles devaient danser ensemble. 

-M’accorderiez vous cette danse mademoiselle ?  
-Avec grand plaisir, prince Edouard.  
Chiara prit la main de sa partenaire dans la sienne et posa son autre sur sa hanche, elles se mirent à danser une valse ensemble, chacune n’avait aucun mal à suivre l’autre, Rosa était bluffée et ne la quitta pas du regard, elle ignorait que son amie savait danser. Malheureusement une sonnerie de téléphone mit fin ce moment qui leur appartenait, elle s’arrêtèrent alors et tout le monde semblait vouloir des nouvelles de leur ami blessé. Le professeur s’éloigna quelques minutes pour s’asseoir sur l’un des sièges du public et d’après son expression, ça ne semblait pas être de très bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde était en inquiétude, incapable de penser à la pièce et leur répétition, le professeur mit finalement fin à son appel et revint près de ses élèves, respirant un bon coup avant d’expliquer la situation.

-Abel va bien. Commença-t-il. Sa blessure se guérit cependant il est très mal tombé et s’est aussi …cassé la jambe.  
Un silence lourd s’installa jusqu’à ce qu’un petit brun vint le rompre.  
-Ca signifie qu’il ne pourra pas jouer, le spectacle est dans cinq jours  
-Exact ! On a plus de prince ! Répondit le professeur.  
Tous se questionnaire, comment faire sans un acteur principal ? Ils chuchotèrent tous entre eux jusqu’à ce que le professeur chercha à les calmer.

-Ce n’est pas la fin, je suis certain qu’il y a bien un garçon ‘courageux’ parmi vous, capable de ‘retenir un texte entier’ qui accepterais de prendre la relève du ‘rôle du prince’ Dit-il en insistant sur certains mots.  
C’était une tâche difficile en effet, aucun garçon ne semblait vraiment être sur d’assumer cette relève soudaine mais il fallait bien quelqu’un.

Le rôle du prince…J’aurais adoré être celui de Rosa. Pensa Chiara en regardant le sol.  
Subitement, elle leva la main.  
-Je veux le faire !! Je veux bien le rôle d’Abel ! Cria Chiara devant les yeux surpris de tout le monde.  
-Chiara, c’est admirable mais tu n’es pas un…  
Le professeur s’arrêta net dans phrase, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
-Je retire ce que j’allais dire c’est parfait !! A quoi bon répété tout le temps le cliché du prince et de la princesse quand on peut avoir un couple de deux adorable princesse !!! Dit le professeur avec entrain.  
L’idée semblait vraiment lui plaire et aux autres élèves aussi cependant, l’incertitude régnait, accepté de reprendre un rôle si compliqué en plus du sien, y arriverait-elle pour le spectacle arrivant fin de semaine ?  
-Je vais beaucoup étudier mon texte et je vais m’en sortir, j’ai vu les répétitions à chaque cours… C’est comme si je connaissais déjà tout enfin… presque. Expliqua Chiara, très sure d’elle.

Finalement tout le monde accepta de lui laisser cette tâche, espérant qu’elle puisse la mener à bien tandis que le cours était bientôt fini, Chiara se rhabilla, s’apprêtant à aller chercher sa soeur à son cours d’art. Elle fut soudain surprise par Rosa qui arriva dans son dos pour la prendre dans ses bras et poussa un petit cri de surprise.  
-Ma princesse ! L’appela-t-elle.  
-Que.. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.  
-Je voulais te remercier de t’être proposer pour le rôle, même si j’adore jouer avec Abel, si c’est toi ma princesse, ça me fait encore plus plaisir  
Chiara ne put s’empêcher de devenir toute rouge, heureusement que Rosa ne pouvait pas voir son visage clairement en ce moment même.  
-Je ne l’ai pas fais pour toi, c’est pour la pièce et moi-même…Et puis t-tu comptes me câliner encore longtemps ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit Rosa avec le sourire.  
Elle garda Chiara silencieusement contre elle encore un moment, heureuse de voir que pour une fois l’italienne ne se débattit pas.  
-Rosa ! Une voix l’appela. On rentre dépêche-toi !  
-J’arrive ! Répondit-elle. Je dois y aller, mon frère m’attend, à demain.  
-A… demain.  
Rosa rejoignit son frère, Joao qui venait souvent la chercher laissant Chiara finir de se rhabiller pour aller retrouver sa petite soeur.

Quelque jours plus tard, le spectacle était finalement arrivé, tous avaient déjà mis leurs costumes, vérifier le bon ordre de la mise en place des décors et parmi eux, beaucoup semblait avoir la boule au ventre. « On va jouer devant autant de personne ?! » « Je crois que j’ai déjà le trac… » « J’ai peur d’oublier mon texte » Quant à Chiara, ce n’est pas qu’elle n’avait pas peur de monté sur scène mais elle arrivait à vaincre le trac en oubliant l’existence des spectateurs et s’étant déjà produite sur scène l’an passé à deux reprises, ça aidait, elle tenta de rassurer ses camarades, leur expliquant qu’il fallait agir comme aux répétitions et que tout se passerait bien. Il ne restait que 10 minutes avant le lever de rideau, Chiara regarda autour d’elles dans les coulisses.  
-Où est Rosa ? Je ne l’ai pas encore vue… S’inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Elle est pourtant arrivé tôt, c’est moi qui lui ai donné son costume. Expliqua une petite blonde.  
A ces mots, tout le monde commença à regarder autour d’eux, aucune Rosa n’était pas présente dans les coulisses et personne ne savait où elle était, elle n’avait pas même été vue aux toilettes. Le professeur fit les gros yeux et s’inquiéta et stressa rapidement comme à son habitude, effrayé à l’idée de ne pouvoir commencé sans un personnage présente dans la première scène, le temps passait vite.  
Chiara s’éclipsa alors rapidement, assurant qu’elle la trouverait avant le début du spectacle, elle se dirigea alors vers la pièce de stockage où était rangé leurs costumes et décors, une très grande pièce sombre où même la lumière qu’elle venait d’allumer était bien trop faible pour éclairer complètement la pièce. Un bout de tissus rouge dépassait de derrière la grande caisse des costumes vers laquelle elle s’avança, découvrant Rosa assisse sur le sol, décoiffée et recroquevillée sur elle-même.  
-Trouvée Rosa, tout le monde s’inquiète pour toi…  
-J-je sais mais j’ai peur et…et si j’oublie mon texte ? Bredouilla Rosa.  
Chiara s’accroupit et se posa à coté de Rosa.  
-On improvisera, tout va bien se passer comme au répétitions, même moi j’ai déjà oublié mon texte  
-Mais tout le monde est là, ma famille, mes amis, si je me plante, ils vont être déçu. S’inquiéta l’espagnole.  
-Le public n’a aucune idée de nos textes et de notre pièce, ça signifie que si l’on fait une erreur, ils ne la remarquerons pas et puis je serais là, ne t’inquiète pas. Expliqua Chiara.  
-Et puis tu sais, je… je t’ai toujours… trouvé incroyable sur scène, il n’y a pas de raison que tu n’y arrives pas, tout le monde sera fier de toi, peut importe ce qu’il se passe. Avoua Chiara.  
Rosa rougit  
-Merci… Je vais venir, le spectacle va bientôt commencer mais j’ai toujours peur, si j’avais eu plus de courage…  
Soudain, Chiara rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres.  
-Et maintenant… Tu en a du courage ?  
-Je crois qu’il m’en faut un deuxième  
Rosa prit les joues de Chiara entre ses mains pour l’embrasser à son tour d’un baiser plus long cette fois ci. Rouge jusqu’au oreilles, l’italienne se releva et tendit la main à Rosa pour l’aider à se relever.  
-A-Allons-y, le rideau se lève bientôt et il faut encore te recoiffer.  
-J’arrive !! Au fait à propos d’un troisième… Demanda Rosa, ayant retrouvé son humeur enjouée.  
-N-non ! répondit rapidement Chiara.

Joao se hâta vers la salle de spectacle pleine de monde avec quelques snacks en main où son amoureux l’attendait, les lumières commencèrent à s’éteindre, il se fit très petit pour rejoindre le siège au premier rang, à coté d’Abel.  
-J’ai rapporté de quoi grignoter à l’entracte  
-…J’avais demandé les bonbons au citron ! Se plaignit Abel, mécontent.  
-T’avais qu’à venir avec !  
-Parce que tu crois que c’est facile en béquille de bouger partout ?!  
-La faute à qui hein ?? Renchérit Joao.  
-Je voulais simplement t’aider !  
-Exactement, je t’ai demandé de m’aider pas de te blesser !  
-Arrête de râler, tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l’heure, trouve du positif dans la journée. Dit Abel, exaspéré.  
-Ahah, ouais et bien le positif c’est que tu n’embrasseras pas Rosa ! Dit Joao d’un sourire victorieux.  
-Si tu veux tout savoir… Je l’ai embrassée une fois lors d’une répétition. Lui répondit-il de son sourire narquois.  
-…Tu as embrassé ma soeur ?!!!!!  
-Chuuuut ! Ca commence ! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui couvrant la bouche de sa main.

La salle de spectacle fut plongée dans le noir et les lumières n’éclairèrent que la grande scène. Le premier acte commença avec la narration. La pièce se passa sans réel soucis, un peu d’improvisation pallièrent quelques oublis de texte de la part des acteurs. Rosa semblait s’en sortir malgré le stress et Chiara avait imprégner son rôle bien mieux que ce que leur professeur avait espérer. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la scène de fin se déroulant après le bal, dans le jardin du château où la jeune fille devait rentrer chez elle.

-Rose ! Avant que vous ne partiez, je dois absolument vous avouez quelque chose d’important que je porte sur mon coeur depuis bien longtemps. Implora Chiara dans son rôle de princesse.  
-Et quel est-il princesse Julia ?  
-Et bien voyez-vous… …  
Mon texte ?! Quel est mon texte ?!! Pensa Chiara, embrouillé par l’oubli de son texte au moment le plus important, personne n’était capable de l’aider, elles n’étaient que deux sur scènes. Elle laissa alors un blanc en faisant quelques pas comme si la princesse était stressée à l’idée de ce qu’elle voulait avouer à la jeune fille, Rosa se rapprocha alors d’elle.  
-J’ai moi aussi quelque chose à t’avouer… Julia, chaque jour que je passe au près de toi est un vrai bonheur, tu es une ravisante beauté aux yeux qui émerveille toutes mes journées. Elle prit alors les mains de Chiara dans les siennes.  
-Je ne peux me passer de te voir sourire, je voudrais tant passer tout mes jours avec toi. Déclara Rosa.  
Chiara plongea ses yeux dans les siens, laissant un long silence après cette déclaration d’amour.  
-Quel… plaisir d’apprendre cela de toi Rose, moi également, je n’ai que toi dans mon esprit, j-je suis tombé a-amoureuse de toi, Rosa. Bégueya Chiara.  
Rosa se pencha vers sa princesse pour l’embrasser, ce qui mit fin au spectacle, le rideau se coucha et tout le monde applaudirent tandis qu’elle deux ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, gardant leurs mains entremêlées.

-Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as dis sur scène ? Ce… n’était pas ton texte. Demanda Chiara.  
-Je-Oui je le pensais, ça m’est sorti tout seul…Toi aussi ? Répondit timidement Rosa.  
Chiara acquiesça d’un oui de la tête accompagné d’un petit sourire.  
-Je peux avoir mon quatrième bisous maintenant ??  
Chiara ferma les yeux en guise de réponse.  
-J’ai déjà envie de t’en faire plein d’autres !! s’enjoua Rosa  
-Tais-toi et embrasse moi !  
Rosa la prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux et long baiser sur ses lèvres.


End file.
